Princess of Amilabron
by DemonicChickWithaSword
Summary: The lost princess of Amilabron desperatly fights to save her town and people, but when she falls in love with the king she has to kill, Will she be able to go through with it? OCS needed, male and female!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own anything for from the beyblade metal fury. (Sadly)**

**Beyblades will not be used in this fanfic, only the characters. This is my first story like this so I hope you enjoy! BYE-YA!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jake!" I screamed. How did they manage to find me? I was hidden. How do they keep doing this? First my parents, then my friends. Are they going to kill me next?

"Stop! I'll go with you! Just leave this city and my friends alone! Please!." I yelled at the army general.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" A smirk appeared on his face. He knew damn well what I said.

"I said, If you leave this city and my friends alone, I'll go with you." I repeated myself. Something I hated to do.

"Well no princess, you were going to come with me either way. That wasn't a choice. But I will accept your terms." He said. Releasing the commander of The City of Berendol, and letting him run away.

"Coward." I heard the general mutter under his breath. _Bastard, go to fucking hell. Go die in a hole like the worthless piece of shit you are. _But I was not going to say that out loud. I just thought it. But they still had Jake.

"Release him. You promised." I said. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Oh, I think not princess, He will be going home to his parents." The general said. I looked at him confused.

"I will get quite the award for capturing you and the lost Prince of Illiaham. And call me General Kage, sweetheart." I gave Kage my best death glare, he would never call me sweetheart. Ever again.

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"The new king still needs a wife, His parents want you as their son's wife. So the sent word for me to come and capture you." Kage was a bastard. He would soon rot in the depths of hell. I would make sure of it.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't make it longer. I didn't really know what to write.**

**Me: RAINBOW FARTS AND UNICORN GLITTER POO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COVER THE WORLD WITH HOT DOGS AND MUSTARD!**

**Anyway Hear is the oc form:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**weapon of choice:**

**City (Amilabron, Illiaham, Sustasuro, ill come up with more later.) :**

**Pet (If one):**

**Mother and father:**

**Gender: **

**personality:**

**physical looks:**

**Past:**

**Special ability (Not needed) :**

**Crush (Kyoya and Ryuga are taken, sorry.) :**

**Anything else I figure out I need to know:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Wow, 3 reviews and i put it up not that long ago. Thanks people! You guys makes me happy! X'D**

**Princess Aditya: I hate that bastard Kage**

**Me: Cool down Aditya. I'll have you kill him later. Promise.**

**Aditya: Fine, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**On a path towards the city of Amilabron's Palace**_

"Can you untie me now. I said I would go freely." I tried to convince the general to let me go.

"I am not taking any chances. Lets keep moving." He said. He kept riding.

"How do you know who I am?" Jake asked him.

"Easy, pictures of when you were a child. I have observed you two very closely." He replied. _Great he knows our past. What next? _I looked around, there were trees all around us. Something silver caught my eye. I looked more closely at it. It was a bow and arrow. I looked at Jake. I mouthed, _Get down, now. _We both got down as soon as the first arrow was fired.

"Ambush!" The general yelled. _Idiot. _I thought. They just ran around, trying to find out where the arrow came from. Another arrow penetrated a solder and another, pretty soon the only person left was the general, me, and Jake. Then an arrow hit the General in the chest. He fell down on his face. I laughed.

"You can come out now, Ninel." I said. A girl with ebony colored haired that was shoulder length, bright goldenrod colored eyes, skin a peach like tone, walked out from the trees. Along with some of my other friends.

"Now, we're even. So called Princess." Ninel smiled. Something she rairly did.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at a group of people I didn't recognize.

"Well, this is Kori, And Akira. Those people you already know." She came over, took out a knife and cut my bounds loose.

"I'll go round-up the horses." Kori said, running off and catching horses.

"Umm, Aditya, Little help here?" Jake said. I ran over to him and cut hin loose.

"Who's he?" Ninel asked.

"A friend, well, the lost price of a major city. You have explaining to do Jake." I said, looking at him. He gave an embarrassed grin and looked down.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He replied.

"You guess? More like you do. Now out with it, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He just looked at me and stared. I sighed.

"Another time then. But you will tell me." I said, and started to follow Ninel to her hide out.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! :) Turns out, I forgot to put what the clothes for the OCS are on the form, so if your reading this, please send me your OCS clothes. X) **

**Aditya: Read and review! Even if you don't have time to! :)**

**Me: BYE-YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hi-ya!**

**Aditya: Sorry to the Authors that have sent OCs that have not shown up yet, Demonix has a lot of OCS to make appear, and she is trying her best. Hope you love the chapter! R&R everyone! Thank you!**

**Me: What she said. BYE-YA!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Have you really been at the head of the team for so long?" I asked Ninel. She was once a fragile girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Now, she is a girl who kills all bad people, but then along with it, they steal.

"Yes. Ever since you left for this town, I have been in charge." She said. Smiling. I was proud of my once apprentice. When I was still here I considered her a helper. I taught her, and helped her get through the hard times. I was glad to see her again.

"So who is this guy again? What, the lost prince? Right...Your highness." She said in a fake tone that ment 'just because you're a prince does not mean your going to get special treatment'. I laughed because he looked shocked.

"Well, yeah, I am. Thank you for being so concerned Mil'laidy." He said, returning the smart ass attitude. He smirked. She glared.

"Hey, no fights now you two. I don't want to witness the death of any one of my friends. Oh right! Too late. Changing the topic. How do we stop the King?" I asked, I even put on a little act to make them listen. Well, it worked.

"I don't know. But he is awfully interested in you Adi. Mabey we could fake turning you in? Then do something else? Come on! Help me out!... I can't do all the work!" Ninel said, complaining.

"Well, then let's put that plan together. Shall we." Jay said.

* * *

**The Amilabron Palace**

A woman standing by a man, with two armored wolves at her side. And a blue bow, with a bow already strung.

"Leave her alone. You promised." The wolves were in fighting position, and so was the woman.

"Oh, Clayn, promise's, are ment to be broken. Guards! Get her!" The fighting has begun.

* * *

**The secret hideout**

"Look, just because the king has an interest in Adya does not mean we should go through with this plan." Jake said. Ninel glared at him.

"Pretty boy, If you can't go through with the plan, then get out of my sight and stay out of my way." She walked past him out into the open. I sighed.

"I am just about ready to kill her." He said.

"Hey stupid! I heard that! You couldn't even if you wanted to!" I heard her laugh. It made mine come out.

"What! Are you taking her side?!" He said. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's worse than a 2-year-old. I kept that little thought to myself.

"No, I just think its funny!" I said. Still laughing. He flung his hands up in frustration and walked off into the woods. I walked over to Ninel.

"I don't get how you can stand that dumb ass. He's so annoying." She said. I smiled.

"Well, you just don't know what he's been through. Thats all." I said.

"Ninel! Princess! Come quick!" It was Kori. I looked at Ninel. SHe looked at me. We ran inside.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy. Plus I kinda lost the feel for this one for a while.**

**Aditya: No Kidding! **

**Me: Incase you're wondering who Adya is, its Aditya's nickname. I thought that would be obvious, but just incase...BYEZ-YAZ!**


End file.
